Cookie Crossing
- | characters = Tiffi | champion = Bubble Brigadier | new = N/A | released = | difficulty = Insanely hard | previous = Minty Meadow (Episode 64) | next = Soda Swamp (Episode 66) }} Cookie Crossing is the 65th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the second episode of World Twelve. This episode was released on May 20, 2015. The champion title for this episode is Bubble Brigadier. Due to the great number of levels which are hard to pass, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game. Story Before episode: Tiffi finds the forest that's something fizzy, so she crosses the bridge and goes to the forest. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *Nothing new is added. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 951-965. Cookie Crossing is an extremely hard episode. It has six somewhat hard-hard levels: 952, 953, 955, 958, 960 and 964, four very hard levels: 954, 959, 962 and 963, and two insanely hard levels: 951 and 957. Overall, it's much harder than the previous episode, Minty Meadow. Like Fizzy Falls, all the ingredient levels are problematic in this episode. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |98,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Ep65-1.png Ep65-2.png|Background Level 951 Reality.png|Level 951 - |link=Level 951 Level 952 Reality.png|Level 952 - |link=Level 952 Level 953 Reality before.png|Level 953 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 953 Level 953 Reality after.png|Level 953 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 953 Level 954 Reality.png|Level 954 - |link=Level 954 Level 955 Reality.png|Level 955 - |link=Level 955 Level 956 Reality.png|Level 956 - |link=Level 956 Level 957 Reality.png|Level 957 - |link=Level 957 Level 958 Reality.png|Level 958 - |link=Level 958 Level 959 Reality.png|Level 959 - |link=Level 959 Level 960 Reality.png|Level 960 - |link=Level 960 Level 961 Reality.png|Level 961 - |link=Level 961 Level 962 Reality.png|Level 962 - |link=Level 962 Level 963 Reality.png|Level 963 - |link=Level 963 Level 964 Reality.png|Level 964 - |link=Level 964 Level 965 Reality.png|Level 965 - |link=Level 965 Cookie Crossing Map.png|Map on Facebook Bubble Brigadier.png|Champion title Trivia *The bridge in the episode pathway resembles that from Bubblegum Bridge, and another in the episode background resembles that from Marshmallow Mountains. *If you look at the background closely, there is Odus on the left side. *This is the continuation of the previous episode. *This is the first time that an episode from Reality reuses all words already used in Dreamworld (this episode reuses the first word 'cookie' from Cookie Cabana, and the second word 'crossing' from Crazy Crossing). *This episode breaks the trend of having released in a two-week span, because the gap between the release is 7 days. *This is the 22nd episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *Timed levels reappear in this episode, after four episodes of absence. *This is the second episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *This is the second episode that UFOs have been absent. *This is the fourth episode in a row without any candy frogs. *This is the first episode in Reality that starts with an insanely hard level. Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:World Twelve Category:Released Episodes of 2015 Category:Insanely hard episodes